


Sudden change

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DenSu, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, maybe i will write more about it if there is interest?, suden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Magnus just found some news that were about to change their lifes. It was the moment to make a vital decision.





	Sudden change

Berwald was somehow astonished when Magnus reached to him. He was barely able to breath, his face was so red that it looked like it was about to explode. Berwald wondered what could possibly happen that could be so urgent.  Nothing good, he guessed.

“Calm down, Magnus” He put one of his hands over his shoulder.

But Magnus took a couple of steps away from him. He was losing his mind and he couldn’t control himself.

“We need to escape, Berwald!” Magnus finally managed to say after some minutes of silence.

“Why?” Berwald was confused.

They were on a tower, where Berwald was doing his daily watch. He had met Magnus in the army and even though at first they had quite a rough start, somehow they ended up falling in love with each other.

“I’m…” Magnus couldn’t even pronounce the words.

All of the sudden, Berwald held him in his arms. Whatever Magnus knew or heard, he felt like they could just move on or handle it together. They had survived a war that took a lot of lives. Berwald believed that they could accomplished anything they wanted to.

“Hang on. You’re gonna be okay. Just keep breathing” Berwald tried to make his lover feel better.

“A group of soldiers are going to be send to fight the rebellion” Magnus said. He looked down, like he was hoping that the floor could help him finish the news that he was supposed to tell his boyfriend “I’m one of those”

Berwald didn’t say a word. For years, almost since he was a teenager, he had fought in numerous wars. He had never understood those nobles that decided that they wanted the power for themselves. Battle after battle, peace seemed to be impossible to reach.

Magnus grabbed him by the hand. He was a proud warrior, survivor of the hardest battles that their reign had ever seen. Yet he felt that if he left with the rest of those soldiers, he would never see his lover again. Maybe it was time to consider the retirement.

“When are you supposed to leave?” Berwald remained calm. He needed to find a solution.

“Tomorrow afternoon” Magnus replied like it was a death sentence.

They didn’t have a choice. They could say goodbye and to hope that destiny would reunite them again. But what was the chance of that? Neither of them wanted to give up their relationship.

“Do you remember when I told you that I wanted to be a carpenter?” Berwald took a deep breath.

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“What does your dream have anything to do with our current situation?” Magnus was perplex. While he enjoyed listening to his ideas, that wasn’t the moment to talk about it. Maybe that moment would never come if they didn’t come back with a plan.

“Let’s do it. I’m ready to give up this life. What about you?” While he had never met another kind of life, Berwald was tired. Battle after battle, the rich people only cared about the results, never about the soldiers that gave their lives for their stupid reasons. It was time to think selfishly.

Magnus had the same idea but he knew that Berwald loved that life. Would he give up everything just for him?

“Are you sure? Maybe we could try a long-distance relationship” Magnus jokingly said.

“What do you want to do? A lot of soldiers admire you and you told me that you wanted to get somewhere inside the army” Berwald reminded him “What if you get tired of me?”

Magnus laughed and then he touched one of his partner’s cheek. He couldn’t imagine his life without him and even though, the army was a huge part in his life, he knew where his heart was.

“Then, we should build a life together, far away from all this bullshit” Magnus explained before kissing his lover on the lips.

Neither of those two men knew what could happen next, yet for once they truly felt like the owners of their lives. A new adventure was waiting for them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
